This invention relates to a laterally-reinforced duct saddle, and method for suspending horizontal flexible duct. The saddle of the present invention cooperates with standard duct tie to fully support the horizontal duct when hung in commercial and residential buildings. Alternatively, the saddle may comprise a generally J-shaped hanger which mounts directly to ceiling joists or other framing members. The invention substantially prevents compression of the duct at its various points of suspension, thereby improving the overall efficiency of the heating/cooling unit supplying conditioned air through the duct. The present invention is applicable for supporting all types of flexible duct work, including metallic, uninsulated; metallic, insulated; nonmetalic, uninsulated; and nonmetalic, insulated (lined).
Homes with central heating and air-conditioning systems rely on duct work to distribute warmed or cooled air throughout the house. If its duct system is poorly designed or poorly installed, a house will be wasting energy, no matter how well insulated it may be, or how efficient its furnace/air conditioner are.
Sagging, pinched, or crimped duct work cuts the amount of heat that can flow from the furnace to the rooms where it is needed. In addressing this problem, certain building codes and standards provide a maximum spacing of supports used to hang horizontal duck work, and a maximum allowable sag between supports. According to one standard, the horizontal duct must be supported at intervals not to exceed 5 feet with a maximum allowable duct sag of 1/2 inches per foot of spacing. In addition, the supporting element in contact with the flexible duct must be wide enough so it does not reduce the internal diameter of the duct when hung. These requirements have resulted in the use of relatively wide hangers or saddles designed to engage and carry the duct around its lower circumference. The wide support material is typically thin and flexible. When hanging large heavy duct work, this material is prone to failure along a lateral dimension causing a generally convex deformation of the support. This deformation ultimately results in increased sagging, pinching, or crimping of the horizontal flexible duct.